A mother's touch
by Romani-chan
Summary: Riza Hawkeye was truly the mother of the military family,protecting all around her. Roy's thoughts on her position. Slight Royai


A short drabble I wrote in History class. Not sure whether I should continue it or not. Hinted Royai. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I am merely manipulating them for my own entertainment...

* * *

A gunshot resounded through the almost empty military courtyard, scaring the scarce occupants senseless. An office woman with mousy brown hair turned to her companion, a lean man with iron-grey hair with a surprised expression.

"I dare say the Colonel hasn't finished his paperwork," the man concluded dryly, before continuing on his way as if it was an everyday occurrence. The woman nodded hesitantly before continuing in her duties, leaving the courtyard empty once more.

The sound in question came from the office of a one Roy Mustang and his ever faithful band of subordinates. The Colonel could only grimace as the bullet embedded itself into the wall near his ear, missing by mere inches.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," the onyx haired man began sheepishly staring down the barrel of said Lieutenant's gun barrel,

"I understand this is your way of trying to help me," he continued casually trying to avoid aggravating the gun-wielding officer,

"But don't you think it could be done another way?" he concluded hurriedly. Hawkeye lowered her gun slightly, revealing to him her brown eyes. _Those eyes, just like the colour of chocolate. How long have those eyes been watching me?_ Mustang thought nostalgically.

"With all due respect sir, if I didn't do this, you would never get anything accomplished," Hawkeye replied emotionally, bringing him out of his daze. Her ever stoic face looked sternly down at him almost in a mothering fashion, much to his disbelief.

_Let's see, if I do what Hawkeye says I'll lose all credibility or standing with the rest of the military_, he pondered. _However, if I don't do what she says I'm likely to end up with a hole in my head._ He frowned slightly. _Decisions, decisions… Better do the smart thing and_,

Mustang placed his hands up in surrender. "Right, right, I'll finish those papers now," he announced in a resigned voice, picking up his ball point pen. Hawkeye's emotionless mask slipped as a look of shock graced her features. Mustang almost could've sworn he hadn't seen it, in the time Hawkeye took to remove it and resume her paperwork.

_Good work Roy_, he thought dryly to himself_, being dominated by a woman, and a subordinate none the less. Great leader you're turning_ _out to be_. He sighed before staring at the large pile of papers scattering his desk. _Guess there's no way out of this but to just grit my teeth and do it_, he thought and with that he focused himself to the task at hand.

Meanwhile outside the office stood Roy Mustang's other subordinates, Havoc, Breda and Fuery. The iron-haired man walked up to his three co-workers, who were watching the scene with interest.

"I take it Hawkeye's got him working again, then," the man stated rather than asked as they watch Mustang race through his paperwork.

"So you heard the gunshot from the other side of the complex, Falman?" Havoc grinned taking a puff from his cigarette. Falman nodded and grins were shared around the group.

"Funny how the might of the great Flame alchemist can only be stopped by a woman," Breda joked, producing laughs from the others around him. A sudden bullet left Havoc's cigarette embedded in the wall beside them, and a stern blonde stood in the doorway.

"I suggest the four of you get back to work," Hawkeye instructed and all four men filed back into the room, leaving the corridor in silence.

Roy could only grin as his subordinates retreated back to their desks, followed by a stern Hawkeye. It was almost like she was the mother of the group, of the dysfunctional family the team had become.

He had no doubt that none of the people sitting in the office would be here if it weren't for her guidance.

Even if it meant overstepping boundaries, she would tell even her commanding officer if he was behind in work, or if his actions were too rash; he let his mind slip away into memories.

She had always been there for him, even when it all began, in Ishbal.

He had been a Major barely out of the academy when he had been thrown into battle, straight to the frontlines. Young and inexperienced, he had been lucky he always had her by his side, to back him up, or protect him from enemy attacks.

But even after he had left the front lines, even when he had returned to Central, he had not left her gaze. She volunteered to be his assistant, and had been by his side ever since.

"Sir, you haven't finished your paperwork," Hawkeye's voice brought him back to his senses and he gave the Lieutenant a small nod before continuing his work.

It seemed that he would always be under the protective gaze of the "Hawk's eye". And now as he gazed down at the stark white papers in front of him, he realised he didn't mind at all. In fact, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
